


Cover Art for Requited

by Thurifut



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurifut/pseuds/Thurifut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I was thinking about what to make the cover, my immediate first thought is that despite the fact that this is a story with well fleshed-out characters, it's also clearly a story about Jehan. So instead of trying to make a cover out of a million different things or a single, vague theme, I decided to make it about him. It wasn't very technically hard to make, but I struggled more than usual with what was supposed to be the initial step - sorting things out. In hindsight, this reflects on the nature of the story. The struggle is not resolved in one fell swoop, and even after what should be the resolution, issues persist. However, something beautiful (I hope) comes out at the end of the process. Thanks for looking and reading.</p></blockquote>





	Cover Art for Requited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Requited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046025) by [kingess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingess/pseuds/kingess). 



 

 

**Author's Note:**

> When I was thinking about what to make the cover, my immediate first thought is that despite the fact that this is a story with well fleshed-out characters, it's also clearly a story about Jehan. So instead of trying to make a cover out of a million different things or a single, vague theme, I decided to make it about him. It wasn't very technically hard to make, but I struggled more than usual with what was supposed to be the initial step - sorting things out. In hindsight, this reflects on the nature of the story. The struggle is not resolved in one fell swoop, and even after what should be the resolution, issues persist. However, something beautiful (I hope) comes out at the end of the process. Thanks for looking and reading.


End file.
